A Lifetime of Full Moons
by ValarieaDROP32
Summary: Teddy Lupin may not be affected by the full moon, but the affects it had on his mother and father's lives make it important to him. A two part story about his life from childhood to marriage and how the moon plays a role. Teddy/Victoire


**A/n: **I got this idea once the 2014 Quidditch World Cup was added to Pottermore I HAD HAD HAD to write about Teddy and Vic because they're just too cute. So here's a two part short story about Teddy's life with the full moon and how Victoire fits in to it :D

**Disclaimer: **I wish I was JK but im not and I only own this idea but not the world or the characters that live in it.

* * *

><p><strong>A Lifetime of Full Moons<strong>

**_Part One_**

Ever since Teddy Lupin had known of his late father's condition of lycanthropy - and it's connection to the moon - as a small child he had spent the night outside under every full moon since he could remember.

Where as the child himself had not been affected by the full moon in the same way his father had - he did not transform into a werewolf under the full moon. Young Teddy instead had let it become the most reliable and stable connection with _both_ of his deceased parents. He couldn't take the albums upon albums of photos everywhere, nor would everyone stop him in the street to tell him of his parents great deeds. Not _everyone _knew them or had stories to tell. But the moon, the full moon, was always there for him. Every night right on cue there was the moon hanging above his head in the darkening sky. While once a month was the full moon just when the calendar said it would be. Always there to listen to a young boy who missed his parents.

When Teddy was speaking to the full moon he felt as if he was speaking directly to his parents. Although he knew the full moon had provided his father, Remus Lupin, with a life of both forced and self-inflicted solitude, secrecy, and pain - a world his mother, Nymphadora Tonks, had entered and brightened substantially - it had played a tremendous part in their lives. Thus he saw it as the best way to feel close to them when he needed comfort only parents could provide.

Whether he was at his grandmother Andromeda's house or visiting his godfather at the Potter residence, Teddy couldn't be stopped from sneaking onto the nearest roof or window ledge on full moon nights. Although to be stopped someone would have to know he was up there.

The act of climbing onto roofs and speaking to the moon was not a phase for the boy, who continued the practice into his Hogwarts days. His first full moon was spent with true Teddy tradition by attempting to make the dangerous climb onto the top of Gryffindor tower through his bedroom window.

Although that full moon didn't happen until two weeks into schooling in the meantime he had been reminded of all the qualities he shared with his mother. Her clumsiness, the obvious Metamorphic abilities, but he was a Gryffindor tried and true like his father. Inheriting rule "bending" as Teddy called it from both parents. It touched him that the professors who _had _known his parents made a point of telling him about them as people and stories of their mischief they had found themselves in at his age. Verses the professors who had _only _encountered them. "_You're a Gryffindor like Remus." "Changing his appearance! Why that's just like Nymphadora!" _It was nice but the eleven year old had a feeling it would quickly become the normal way the latter of his elders would start a conversation with him.

But Teddy Lupin was his own person, who made his own name for himself in the hallowed halls of Hogwarts. The only wizard-born to know just as much, maybe more, about the muggle world as muggle-borns themselves. He could thank his godfather for that. Need to get by Mr. Flich? A Metamorphmagus is just what you need to escort you down the hallway. This quickly made Teddy _very _popular with the older crowd of students - from all houses even - of whom must he would help. With one stipulation: only intended deeds that were minor were helped, which would lead to Teddy receiving only minor punishments if he was caught. He was a great study partner with his fellow first-years, and he enjoyed to help keep score at Quidditch games.

The one thing no one at school knew about Teddy was his "sneaking" on top of the Gryffindor tower on his first full moon at Hogwarts. Well, his attempt at sneaking onto the steeply slanted roof. He may have been book-smart but that eleven year old did not think about the practicality of his idea. Or how easily it could end in death. Luckily he never found out; the roof was not accessable from his bedroom window and he refused to risk being discovered by another boy if he entered a room higher up on the tower. Teddy settled for a lower, flat, roof of a bridge just outside the path to the Gryffindor entrance.

This is where Teddy would spend many nights for the next seven years of his life.


End file.
